Feliz haloween
by ASKNB
Summary: Esta pareja la amé desde el principio hasta el fin, claro que antes existía el obscuro paso el que si alguien lo sabe... no lo diga. para Aoba Ritsu Takano x Onodera. Esto no será amor pero será mejor ;) o eso espero


_**Pedido de Aoba Ritsu; hace mucho que no toco a esta pareja me gusta, aquí te dejo, Takano x Onodera del Fandom Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Espero te guste… ;) ASK cambio y fuera… 907 palabras... casi 910 espero guste...**_

* * *

-¡Feliz Halloween!- en editorial Marukawa se festejaba Halloween y para eso…

-Vamos Ritsu queremos ver tu disfraz -decía Kisa Kou, el chico que no aparentaba su edad que era de treinta años.

-Es-Está bien… so-sólo no se burlen…

Se escucharon voces asombradas, al joven castaño de ojos color esmeralda le habían dado el disfraz de hombre lobo, claro que solo las orejas, patitas estas como guantes.

-Richaaaaan~ te ves muy adorable…

-N-No diga eso, por favor –el muchacho tartamudeaba algo incómodo y con forme iba pasando la fiesta cada uno se iba a su casa los últimos en irse fue el muchacho hombre lobo y Takano.

Takano chico de ojos color ámbar, cabello negro obscuro, su disfraz era de un vampiro. Con o sin el disfraz el castaño se sentía algo incómodo, cada que Takano-san estaba Onodera pensaba:

" _Qué ambiente tan raro…espero salir pronto de aquí"_

-Onodera –el muchacho se puso erguido y un poco tenso, sintió una mano acariciar su cabeza y bajaba a sus orejas. Un susurro le hizo recorrer su espalda como un estremecimiento. –Te sienta bien el disfraz… fu~

El castaño intuitivamente se tocó el oído y dio unos pasos alejándose del pelinegro, su rubor alcanzaba desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas las cuales eran muy sensibles. Volteó a otro lado y rió nerviosamente.

-Y-Yo no lo elegí –rió un poco más sin notar que Takano estaba a su lado, le sujetó del mentón, besando sus labios, el muchacho iba a separarse de él pero Takano sujetó su muñeca, empezó a jadear. Rompió el beso el oji ámbar viendo la cara sonrojada de Ritsu sonrió.

-Aún así te sienta bien, pero recuerda no fuerces los labios –dijo señalando sus labios. Ritsu volteó la cara avergonzado. Viendo que el pelinegro se sentaba en su asiento de siempre.

" _¿Eh? Takano-san… ¿Todavía va a seguir trabajando? Pero va a salir tarde… ¿Eh? ¿Por-Por qué me estoy preocupando por él?_

-Onodera…

-S-Sí –volvió a ponerse firme.

-Recoge los vasos mañana tenemos que seguir trabajando ¿oíste?

-S-Sí –dicho esto el castaño levantó recipientes y vasos, veía muy de vez en cuando al pelinegro preguntándose lo que haría y lo que estaba revisando era claro que algo del trabajo todo estaba cubierto pero…

-Onodera ¿terminaste?

-S-sí- dijo algo nervioso, aún se preguntaba porqué su corazón latía tan fuerte, esos pensamientos los apartó una vez que sintió el suave roce de sus cabellos con su mano.

-Vamos a casa… -el castaño sólo pudo seguir a Takano, sentía raro, llevaba meses compartiendo el mismo andén con su jefe, la misma estación, el mismo empleo. El castaño no pudo más con el cansancio y se durmió recargado en el hombro de Takano.

Cuando despertó, era la hora de bajar.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí sólo es un poco de cansancio… este… aaammm –iban caminando ya fuera de la estación, Takano tomó su mano- Ta-Takano…-san… -eso que hizo produjo un rubor mayor en el castaño- estamos en la ca-calle…

-No hay muchas personas alrededor

-Ah… mmm… cierto…- vio a un lado y luego la mano- Ta-Takano-san…

-Estaba viendo anillos

-¿Anillos? –Ritsu no pudo evitar repetir lo que dijo- ¿para qué?

-¿Cómo que "para qué"? –llegaron a la entrada de sus departamentos, Ritsu sintió que había hecho algo mal y cerró los ojos pidiendo perdón, el oji ámbar suspiró pesado- Onodera…

-S-Sí –volteó y ya no sintió la mano de su jefe, en cambio le miró serio a los ojos y se ruborizó a más no poder.

-Onodera… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

 _¿Eh? N-No es cierto, ¿es-esto es… lo que llaman… pro-proposición? Men-Mentira, ¿esto no lo hacen la-las parejas?_

-N-No bromees, Takano-san.

-No estoy bromeando Ritsu…te amo y quiero casarme contigo… ¿aceptas?

 _Esto… esto debe ser un sueño… Takano-san…_

Llegaron a la casa de Takano y poco a poco se desprendían de las prendas. El pelinegro le quitó el pantalón, se pusieron cómodos en la cama del nombrado, los gemidos cada vez se hacían más y más intensos. Onodera ya no recordaba su respuesta pero el placer se hizo presente.

-Senpai… -pronunció Onodera.

-Ritsu…

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

-Mmmm… ¿dónde estoy? –se había levantado y vio que estaba desnudo.

 _¿Y mi ropa? Lo que recuerdo fue…_

Sonó su celular, vio quien era "Takano-san", contestó.

-¡¿Ya viste la hora?! Apúrate –quién hablaba era Yokozawa.

-S-Sí…-colgó y se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en la ducha _"Imposible… yo…yo._ Salió de la ducha Takano Masamune quien al ver a Ritsu le lanzó una toalla.

-Es tu turno…

-Ta-Takano-san… ¿ol-olvidaste tu celular?

-Ah… creo que si… pero bueno ya lo veremos en Marakawa…-le dio un beso sorpresa a sus labios y susurró- ¿quieres que te bañe yo?

 _Él debe estar bromeando…_

-N-No gracias… este… Ta-Takano-san… ayer…

-Debemos darnos prisa no quiero casarme con alguien impuntual.

 _¿Casarse? Espera ¿Eh? ¡¿EEHH?! ¿CUÁNDO ACEPTÉ? ESPERA MI CORAZÓN ESTÁ LATIENDO TAN RÁPIDO ¿POR QUÉ? ES-ESTO… ESTO… DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERR ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

* * *

 ** _FIN. ASK Dice sorry pero es shonen-ai despierta tu imaginación espero y te haya gustaado ;) ASK... Fuera._**


End file.
